AV Room Surprise
by Kitty Kat Mac
Summary: Remember Codename: Electric Haircut? Well here's what happened while O'Farrell was watching the surveillance tapes...


Remember the episode of Fillmore! called Codename: Electric Haircut? Well I had a cute one-shot idea. This is between O'Farrell and Tehama. I've always had this idea of them being partners like Fillmore and Ingrid.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, Disney does.

Ingrid walked over to Fillmore and smiled.

"Hey." He looked at her in shock.

"I thought Vallejo had you on surveillance tape duty." He told her, surprised to see her standing there.

"I Rock-Paper-Scissored O'Farrell for the job." She said with a simple shrug.

* * *

In the Safety Patrol A.V. room, O'Farrell sighed. He hadn't even started the job and was already regretting having taken it on. Just then an idea popped into his head.

"O'Farrell to Tehama. Come in Tehama!" He listened to the static at the other end for a second.

"So what you're trying to tell me is, the Pom-poms were locked away and STILL stolen?" Karen Tehama asked the distraught cheerleader. Just then, she heard the walkie-talkie at her waist go off with a burst of static.

"O'Farrell to Tehama. Come in Tehama!" Tehama sighed and excused herself from the girl in front of her.

"Tehama to O'Farrell. What's the deal?" She smiled. Working on this case wasn't her idea of a good day, so if he could get her out of it for the moment, she'd owe him big time.

"Come watch surveillance tapes with me. Then it can go faster." Her eyes snapped open and she grinned.

"I'll be there in a jiff." With those words, she replaced the talkie and turned back to the cheerleader. "Sorry, but I have to take care of something. I'll have to reschedule this later. Don't worry, either myself or my partner will find you to discuss this matter." Once done, she turned on her heels and ran to the A.V. room. Once she arrived, she slammed the door shut, out of breath.

"Geez, that was quick!" O'Farrell said with a laugh gesturing to the rolling chair next to his own. Tehama grimaced and caught her breath.

"Yeah, well anything to escape dealing with the bimbo squad. I swear that one day I'm killin' Vallejo for putting me-"

"Us." O'Farrell corrected with a sad tone.

"_Us_ on a missing Pom-pom case. I mean really! I don't give a care about them and he knows it! Who gives a rat's butt about the state cheer-offs being in two weeks? He's out to torture me for sure..." As she ranted, Tehama searched the cupboards and pulled out popcorn, some candy, and two root beers. She handed half to her partner and settled in for the impending snooze fest that would be going over tapes.

"Ready?" O'Farrell asked putting in the last tape from the previous night, just in case. Tehama nodded solemnly and he pushed play.

"'Farrell? Why are we watching last night's tape? The note was put under there only a few hours ago."

"It's just us Kar. Call me by my first name. Plus we have to see if anyone was casing the area, or just slipped it under before and we only found it now." He said with a smile. Tehama smiled back. It wasn't often that they got to call each other by their first names.

"Fine _Danny_. We'll watch last nights tapes..." She grumbled good-naturedly and popped open her soda. "So, why are you doing this job? Isn't this Ingrid's responsibility?" She asked looking at him sceptically. He shrugged and sighed.

"She beat me at Rock-Paper-Scissors for it. I figured that my _partner_ could at least keep me company." He smiled at her cheekily.

"Shut up. Remind me why I am your partner again?" She asked rolling her eyes. She already knew the answer. They had been partners in nearly everything they did since about third grade.

"We're partners because-" His voice was cut short by her hand covering his mouth. (A/N: What'd ya think was gonna happen? Shame on you readers...)

"You know I was joking you loser. Geez... EWWWW! Ack! Daniel you jerk!" She shrieked. He'd licked her hand, causing her to pull away from his mouth. "Anyway, I must admit, you got me out of sobbing cheerleader duty. So I owe you one." She rubbed her hand off on his arm, smiling all the while.

"Well you did ask. Besides, could you imagine having anyone else as a partner? I know I couldn't. I've grown fond of having you around, even when you do yell at me..." He told her while stuffing popcorn into his mouth. Tehama was very glad the room was dark, that way he couldn't see the blush she felt creeping up her face. Suddenly, O'Farrell grabbed her hand and spun her chair around.

"I have a _GREAT_ idea! Let's play a game! That'll help pass the time!" He motioned for her to open her mouth with his hand. Once she did so, he took a popcorn kernel and threw it in the direction of her mouth. Unfortunately, it missed and hit her nose.

"IEEEEEEE! That isn't my mouth!" She squealed, rubbing her nose.

"Well then you try it Karen!" O'Farrell opened his mouth and leaned back a bit, his eyes still on the monitor. Tehama threw it, only to miss and the kernel to bounce off the switchboard. "See, you suck too!" He told her with a smile. She stuck her tongue out and him hand raised her hands in defeat.

"Fine I suck at it too, how about we play another game. Let's play 'Would You Rather.'" She suggested.

"Ok! I'll start! We'll make it easy to start. Would you rather spend five hours with the cheerleading squad, or five hours with Principal Folsom on a bad day when she's had no coffee?" He asked, a gleam in his eyes. Tehama sat there, weighing her invisible options in her palms.

"On the one hand, an irate psycho... On the other hand, an entire squad of stupid. I'm really... Ummm... FOLSOM!" She finally decided.

"Why, would you do that?" O'Farrell gasped.

"I'd at least be able to find something to rant about _with_ her as opposed to have my head explode from the giggling and gossiping and stupiditiness!" (A/N: Thanx to my cousin Amanda for the word!) She smiled. "My turn."

"Do your worst!"

"Oh I will... Would you rather... tell Vallejo that the entire world has run outta hot cocoa, or go for a week without Doritos?" She settled herself back with a satisfied smirk. She knew that her partner _loved_ Doritos and to go without them for too long would kill him. At least emotionally...

"Ooooo... Tough choice. I'd... no wait! I mean, I love the Doritos, but he'd kill me if I told him... I DON'T KNOW!" He shrieked. After a few minutes, he calmed down and breathed deep. "I'd go without Doritos. Because if I told Vallejo that the world's supply of cocoa had been extinguished, even though he'd most likely done it himself, he'd kill me. Then I'd never eat another Dorito AGAIN!" Tehama collapsed from her chair onto the floor laughing and holding her sides. O'Farrell looked at her through narrowed eyes and blew her a raspberry. The game continued on for another hour and a half, all the while, the tapes produced no evidence.

"Ok, here's a good one: Would you rather kiss me, or Anza?" O'Farrell asked, after saying that he'd rather eat paste than school mystery loaf. Tehama felt her face grow warm and stammered,

"Well, I mean- you know..." She stuttered, wondering why he'd asked that. 'Of all the questions, why this one?' She thought frantically. Just then, she noticed two things, one of which was the devastated look on her partner's face.

"Y'know, you really don't have to answer, I mean, it was a stupid question anyway..." O'Farrell said softly, his eyes aimed at a spot on the floor. Tehama felt her lips curl into a smile, and finally decided how to answer.

'I suppose it'd be now or never... He had to find out someday.' She thought as she leaned forward. Gently, she lifted his chin to look into his deep blue eyes. Wordlessly, she pulled him towards her and kissed him gently. It was only for a second, but in it she conveyed every feeling she had. When she let go, she stood up and left the room saying only one thing.

"How's that for killing two birds with one stone?" With those words, she pointed at the monitor they'd been watching and walked out.

"What's she talking about?" O'Farrell muttered to himself. He indeed had been stunned by her actions. He'd expected her to turn him down and say 'Anza.' Just then, he noticed that the monitor had stopped moving. 'She must have hit 'pause' when she kissed me. Geez, I adore her.' He thought as he picked up his walkie-talkie. "Hey Fillmore, I think we got something!" He said into the talkie and then sat back waiting for Fillmore.

* * *

"Hey there. I thought you were on Pom-pom duty. Solve it already?" Ingrid asked Tehama as she pulled up a chair next to her desk while Fillmore went over the tape with O'Farrell.

"Stuff it about the Rah-rah retards." Tehama said with a bitter smile. "No, I was helping Danny look over the tapes you Rock-Paper-Scissored your way out of." She grabbed a candy bar from her desk (A/n: Anyone ever notice that you can bribe Tehama with candy?) and smiled dreamily.

"Oh, so it's _Danny_ now is it? Does he call you Karen too? Something happened. What is it? I know that look!" Ingrid said, her voice accusatory. She'd been waiting for something like this to happen.

"If you MUST know," Tehama snapped, feigning anger, but her eyes gave her away, "we were playing 'Would You Rather,' and one thing led to another, and..."

"KAREN! Did you two make out?" Ingrid asked, her eyes shining.

"Don't you wish. No, he'd asked if I'd rather kiss him or Anza, but since I didn't quite know how to answer, I just... did." She said softly. Ingrid squealed, purely happy for her.

"It's about time! So, what do you think'll happen?" Ingrid asked, taking a bite of the candy.

"No clue..."

* * *

I'm actually done! Fluffy, I know, but R&R! I already have a wonderful story planned for them.

Brown Eyed Faerie


End file.
